Objection Competition Episode 4a: Cooking time
Objection Competition Episode 4a: Cooking Time (also known as OC 4a: Cooking Time) is the first half of episode 4. Plot Shelly was walking when a big White Block appears and land in front of her and she screams while Stickette, Money Bag and Glove are playing cards, and Stickette asked what is Shelly scared of. 64 is trying to think of a challenge and heard someone saying that they along with some others were hungry (most likely the Objects that was introduced in the last episode), 64 meanwhile is thinking and gotten the idea and told computer and everyone else. Dime asked which of them are good at cooking and Leafy raise her hand, and Dime, Money Bag and Leafy cook while everyone gather supplies, meanwhile, Shelly is cooking and let's go and Balloon runs to save her and she blushed. Dime is sitting near Money Bag and Leafy and an Oven when it is cooking when the White Block glows and things become white. Dime woke up in a place with a brown background and "TO BE CONTINUED" appears. Continuity * The White Block from 1b have returned. * The Background being brown and in the final moments, Black and White versions of Dime, Money Bag and Leafy appears, being a reference to Episode 1a and 1b. * Money Bag glares at Leafy, showing their hatred for each other. * Blue Gem is holding Balloon and the same pose was used. * The "To Be Continued" show Leafy and Money Bag slapping similar to 1b. * All the eliminated contestants appeared, with Liy being the recent one. * The Light-bulb from "Newcomers and Caves" reappeared. Errors * Previous, Computer have white eyes and a white mouth, now she have a more slightly bluish one. * Smt64 said that "Which of these three are your favorite (won't affect OC 5) when this is a two parter. ** This could give us a hint what OC 5 is like. * He also misspelled Next and put "Nex" Object Shows References * BFDI-BFB: Lade plays at the end of the episode. Leafy said she is good at cooking and she is making a cake, a nod to BFDI 3. * Inanimate Insanity: The plot with Time Travel while there being a contest of making something is similar "Alternate Reality Show" where a plot is similar and involving the first episode of its series (in season though).Balloon is also in a cooking challenge, similar to "Cooking for the Grater Good" * BOTO: Shelly cooking can be a reference to the cooking challenge that happened in that show. Pop Culture References * Reality Shows: Cooking Challenge is made as well as a character possibly falling in love with another. Trivia * This is the 2nd Two Parter to be created, the first being OC: 1a and 1b. * Part Two will have an edited Intro. * This was originally gonna be longer but Smt64 ended up making it a two parter. * This is the most Shelly spoke since 1a and 1b. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes